A Missing Part of Me
by TeenQueen661
Summary: "Tinkabell, I did the only thing a woman could do when she finds the one person who possesses the missing part of herself," Squizza said, smiling kindly at her daughter. "I married him." Ty/Tinka one-shot/request.


A Missing Part of Me

Summary: "Tinkabell, I did the only thing a woman could do when she finds the one person who possesses the missing part of herself," Squizza said, smiling kindly at her daughter. "I married him." Ty/Tinka one-shot/request.

A/N: A Christmas request from SIUFan. Happy Holidays everyone! =D

In the comfort of her own room, Tinka stared at the screen of her pink laptop and reread the open message for the tenth time that day. She had returned from doing her Christmas shopping and was surprised by the unopened e-mail that awaited her at home. It was a short message from Ty that had been sent a few hours prior to her return, which said:

_Tinka,_

_I'll be flying in from Los Angeles on the 22nd. My flight will arrive in Chicago at 3pm. Can't wait to see you!_

_Ty_

Tinka's heart skipped a beat when she read the e-mail. She had not seen Ty since he got his big break in Hollywood six months ago, and she missed him terribly. The day he left, all of his friends gathered to bid him farewell. Not a single eye was dry at the time of his departure, but no one had cried more than Tinka. She had watched his plane take off and, since then, felt like something was missing inside of her.

The blonde's eyes darted to a calendar on the wall nearby and she noted that Ty's flight would arrive in two days. She sighed and glanced back at the open e-mail on her laptop screen once more. She was excited that Ty was coming home for Christmas, especially since he stated in his e-mail that he was looking forward to seeing her. However, she wondered if he only meant it in a friendly way, and that disappointed her for some reason.

A knock at her bedroom door snapped Tinka out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" she called, facing the door.

There was a soft click and the door opened. Squizza stood in the doorway with a laundry basket full of sparkly clothes, all clean and folded into small heaps.

"Hello, Mama," Tinka greeted.

"Hello, dear," Squizza answered, setting the basket on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Tinka replied, before turning her attention back to her laptop.

Squizza obviously noticed her daughter's solemn mood because she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine," Tinka answered, not taking her eyes off of Ty's e-mail.

"What are you looking at?" Squizza asked, curiously.

"Just an e-mail from Ty," Tinka said with a sigh.

Squizza nodded, understandingly. She knew about Tinka's first date with Ty and, despite the discontinuation of their relationship, sensed that she still harbored feelings for the now-famous rapper.

"He is flying in from Los Angeles in two days," Tinka continued in the same manner.

"Well, you should be thrilled," Squizza told her, confused by her daughter's behavior. "Do you not wish to see him?"

"No, Mama, I do want to see him," Tinka burst out, startling her mother a bit.

"Then, why do you seem so unhappy?" Squizza asked, gently.

"Oh, I do not know how to explain it, Mama," Tinka said, confused.

"Try," Squizza said, encouragingly.

"Well, since Ty left, I felt like…something was not right," Tinka explained, choosing her words carefully. "Actually, I have been feeling like this since he and I first dated. When he is around, everything becomes more vibrant. He does not know how to work a betwinkler, but he is still able to brighten my day. Now that he is not around anymore, it seems like…like there is a big empty space inside of me."

"Go on," Squizza encouraged, sympathetically.

Tinka stood up and started pacing around her room as she spoke. "You know that I cried when he left for Hollywood. I was so…confused. I never cried so much over someone before. I never cried like that when Günther flew back home to the old country to take care of Grandma, yet I sobbed uncontrollably when Ty left. Do not misunderstand me, Mama, Rocky and CeCe are great friends to me, but they are not Ty…they can never replace Ty, never. Spending time with them is different…completely different compared to being with Ty. It is…it is like, when he left, he took part of me with him, like he took…"

"…the other half of you," Squizza finished for her, understandingly.

"Yes, that is it exactly," Tinka agreed, looking at her mother. "It is like he took the other half of me. Do you know what I am talking about? Did you ever feel that way, Mama?"

Squizza smiled softly and stepped forward to envelope her daughter in a hug. Tinka hugged her back, relaxing in her mother's gentle embrace.

After a moment of silence, Squizza said, "Yes, my darling. I certainly did."

"What did you do, Mama?" Tinka asked, pulling back to look at her.

Squizza just continued to smile as she turned her attention back to the laundry basket. Her heart fluttered as she placed Tinka's heap of clean clothes onto her bed. It was only a matter of time until Tinka came to a life-changing realization, and today was that day.

"Mama, what did you do?" Tinka repeated, giving her mother a puzzled look.

"Tinkabell, I did the only thing a woman could do when she finds the one person who possesses the missing part of herself," Squizza said, smiling kindly at her daughter. "I married him."

* * *

Two days had passed since Tinka had a heartfelt conversation with her mother. After that, everything started making sense to her. She finally understood why she cried when Ty left for Hollywood, why her life felt incomplete without him, and why he seemed irreplaceable. When it came time to leave for the airport, she knew that she was going to do more than greet Ty when she met up with him.

It was five after three in the afternoon when a taxi pulled up to the arrival terminal of Chicago O'Hare International Airport. Tinka handed the driver a small wad of cash, told him to keep the change, and bolted out of the taxi. She got strange looks from people nearby as she collapsed on a bench outside of the terminal.

Using her cherry red cell phone, the blonde quickly accessed the airport's free Wi-Fi and checked its Web site for the list of incoming flights and their statuses. She noticed that there was only one flight coming in from Los Angeles and that it had arrived on time. She then shoved her phone back into her coat pocket and stared at the automatic sliding doors. She tapped her foot impatiently, anxiously waiting for Ty to come out.

Groups of people exited the terminal at random intervals and either flagged down taxis or climbed into the vehicles of family and friends who came to pick them up. Tinka stood up to get a better view of the crowd, but did not see any sign of Ty.

Just then, Tinka noticed a tall figure in a fedora hat trying to squeeze his way through the crowd. Her heart rate sped up upon realizing who it was. When he finally emerged from the crowd, in black leather jacket and jeans ensemble, tears started building up in her eyes.

The minute Ty looked up from his suitcase and saw Tinka standing straight ahead, he smiled at her. She looked more beautiful than the last time he saw her, despite the over-betwinkled winter coat that she had on.

Tinka did not waste another second. She immediately ran towards Ty and nearly caught him off guard when she threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Ty wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He could hear her sniffling and he rubbed her back through her coat, soothingly.

"Hey, I'm here, babe," Ty whispered, trying to calm her down. "Don't cry."

Tinka pulled back to look at him with tear-stained cheeks and said, "I missed you, Ty."

"I missed you, too," Ty replied, smiling gently at her.

Tinka sniffed and tightened her grip on him again, fearing that he would disappear if she let him go again. Ty returned the hug as he comforted her.

"Can I ask you something?" Tinka asked when she pulled back again.

"Sure, anything," Ty answered, keeping his attention on her.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Tinka looked up at him and asked, "Do you believe in second chances?"

Ty took one look into her eyes and immediately knew what she was referring to. Although she had never agreed to a second date with him, it was obvious that she still loved him immensely. He could see the pain written on her face and felt a twinge of guilt for not contacting her enough while he was in Hollywood.

Despite all of the ladies that threw themselves at him in Hollywood, Ty never expressed any interest in them. He could have dated an actress, a television personality, or even a model, but he never did. He always compared those girls to Tinka, and none of them came even close to matching her. It was then he realized that Tinka would always be his ideal girl. Always.

"Yeah, baby," Ty whispered, taking her face in his hands. "Of course."

The minute their lips collided in a passionate kiss, the barrier around Ty and Tinka's hearts shattered. Everything was finally out in the open and they were free to love. No more waiting, no more wondering if the feelings were mutual, no more misery. They were both finally happy.

Tinka gripped his leather jacket tightly in her hands and pulled him closer to her. Ty's hands slid down to her back and pressed her against him, possessively. They were not about to lose each other after everything they had been through. They were, in fact, going to make up for lost time.

Just then, the sound of a throat being cleared caused both Ty and Tinka to jump. They faces reddened simultaneously when they turned and saw Rocky waving at them from the driver's seat of her mom's van. CeCe was smirking at them from her spot next to Rocky. Deuce was sticking his head out of the partially open van door with a devilish grin at the sight of the couple.

"I know it's almost Christmas and although there is no mistletoe currently hanging above you two, I will let this one slide!" the Latino called out to them. "Well, carry on!"

Immediately, Tinka whipped out her betwinkler from her coat pocket and glared murderously at Deuce. The Latino squeaked and slammed the van door shut, causing Ty to laugh.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Ty asked with a grin.

"Certainly," Tinka answered, gazing up at him lovingly. "Welcome home, Ty."

"Glad to be home," Ty replied, leaning down to kiss her once more.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! =D

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
